Amor Prohibido
by Sango Nube87
Summary: El planeta Vegeta es un cruel lugar en donde existe el machismo y no conocen el amor. Pero una joven pareja de saiyajins Bardock y Gine, son amigos desde la infancia con el tiempo comienzan a sentir algo el uno por el otro ¿Que pasará con ellos?
1. Capítulo I

**Notas de la Autora:**

 **Dragon ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Esta historia es mi autoría.**

 ** _Hola lectores, aquí empezando el día de hoy actualizando mis fanfic´s con una nueva historia de amor, acerca de los padres del personaje más icónico de mi infancia: Kakarotto y de su hermano mayor Radittz._**

 ** _En esta historia he decidido situarla en los tiempos y edades que vivieron los personajes, recordemos que todos estos personajes, es mi manera de concebir como en un planeta machista y sin conocimiento del amor estos jóvenes Saiyajin pudieron enamorarse._**

 ** _Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios…_**

 **** ** _Su amiga, Anya Whites n_n_**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Flash Back_

 _Dos pequeños niños Saiyajin corrían por las praderas de aquel país, sus padres en ese tiempo aceptaban con gusto la amistad y habían acordado en un futuro que sus hijos se unieran para continuar su linaje._

 _Él era hijo de un general de alto rango y su esposa una ama de casa asesinados por traición, los progenitores de ella, eran un par de soldados de clase baja miembros de ese ejército._

 _Ellos no tenían ninguna preocupación acerca de su futuro, ya que a sus seis y nueve años sus miradas inocentes no observaban con detalle cada uno de las injusticias cometidas por los soldados del rey Vegeta, quien los había liberado del yugo de los Tsufuru y ahora ya "libres" no perdía tiempo en cobrar a su pueblo cada favor. Obligando a pagar impuestos caros, cobrar propiedades al nombre del rey y al derecho de pernada (asegurándole copular con todas las hembras Saiyajin que desearan casarse)._

 _-¿Bardock?- decía la niña, haciendo que el se detuviera- ¿Crees que soy bonita?_

 _-Claro, Gine eres la niña más bella del planeta Vegeta… Nunca dudes eso._

 _-Es que mi padre- decía ella sentándose a llorar- No deja de reprocharme, el hecho que nací del genero equivocado y que debí morir al nacer, no mamá._

 _-Te equivocas, eres mi prometida-decía el abrazándola._

 _-¿Pro-me-ti-da?- decía ella sonrojada._

 _Pese a su corta edad, ya el pelinegro ya tenía sentimientos por ella, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel dulce e inocente rostro que era magullado todos los días en los azotes del ebrio padre de Gine._

 _Sin perder tiempo beso inocentemente la mejilla de ella y provoco un rubor en las mejillas de su hembra por derecho en el futuro._

 _-Algún día seré capitán y nos casaremos- sonriéndole._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Había comenzado un nuevo día en el planeta Vegita, donde solo habitaban los guerreros más fuertes del universo, Pero por desgracia el planeta era machista, las mujeres de clase baja y media no tenían ningún valor al carecer de propiedades, así que comúnmente y sin quejas eran entregadas como esclavas sexuales sino cumplían los deberes de guerrera que debían desempeñar, teniendo hijos bastardos con los jefes y hasta con el propio rey.

Era conocido por todos los habitantes que el ejército del rey era conformado por varios grandes e importantes hombres, pero eran los soldados de clase baja quien eres eran la mejor defensa del rey. Entre ellos destacaba un joven de apenas dieciséis años hijo de un importante general decía la gente, a su corta edad había logrado ganar varios títulos como peleador y ahora era llamado Capitán Bardock. Gracias a esto, el solía tener algunos privilegios como tener un grupo de compañeros.

Su padre era un importante soldado de clase alta que fue desterrado por una mentira y condenado a muerte por el rey Vegeta, no sin antes observar a su esposa ser tomada a la fuerza por el rey y luego por sus miembros de élite, condenando a Bardock a ser de clase baja.

Luego de llegar de esa misión bajo rápido de la nave cargando sus pertenencias y un ramo de flores blancas que encontró en el planeta que conquistaron, pese a haber masacrado a sus habitantes el joven se preocupo en que la sangre de los habitantes no manchara sus pétalos y se apresuro con rumbo a su casa en los barrios pobres.

XXX

Gine se encontraba limpiando su casa, su padre había ido de misión y por lo tanto no podía salir de casa. Unos sonidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando sonó su rastreador y escucho su voz.

\- Estoy de regreso- dijo con su voz grave.

\- ¡Bardock!

\- Te espero en las montañas de siempre y no faltes.

Presiono el botón apago el scooter, ella se apuro en marcharse a las montañas antes de que su perverso padre llegara. La joven Saiyajin tomo el vuelo con tranquilidad y sonriente rumbo a las montañas, mientras era vista con recelo por un soldado de Frezzer.

Ella llego a las montañas donde se sonrojo al ver a Bardock sentado tomando esas flores de color blanco.

El la observaba con cariño, mientras pensaba en su mente sobre lo pura, inocente y virgen que seria su prometida, recordó con triste las palabras del malvado rey Vegeta "que cualquier mujer le pertenecía". No había día que no recordará cuando fue obligado junto a su padre a ver como violaban a su madre y a su vez todas las crueldades del ejercito de élite.

Pero sabia que tenia la responsabilidad de cuidar Gine, era una chica Saiyajin de catorce años y con una personalidad única sin una gota de maldad; que acabaría con cualquiera que quisiera cautivar su inocencia.

-Feliz día, Gine- sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, eres el único que lo recordó- recogiendo sus flores y oliéndolas.

\- Trate de vol…- rápidamente tomo su rostro- ¿Qué sucedió?

Entonces observo con atención el golpe que tenia la pelinegra, tenia el ojo izquierdo hinchado y ella comenzó a llorar. El pelinegro rápidamente la apretó hacia el y decidió cuidarla mientras estuviera en el lugar.

-Lo siento, Bardock- bajo la mirada.

\- Te prometo, Gine que lo mataré.

-Debo irme, pronto llegara.

Bardock no pareció escuchar, se acerco y tomo los labios de la chica robando un beso de despedida y provocando el sonrojo de la chica. Ella se aparto de el y se alejo para marcharse a esperar a su padre.

Mientras veía la figura alejarse, Bardock sabia que debía de hacer algo para proteger a "su prometida" y aunque eso involucrará el matrimonio.

XXX

Cuando la saiyajin regreso a su casa, su padre ya había regresado y la esperaba con recelo. Mientras sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, sus manos escondieron con timidez su regalo y pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando el tomo su regalo entre las manos.

-¡Gine, bastarda!- decía ebrio y molesto- ¿Dónde estuviste, maldita?

-Padre por favor…

-Dime ¿quien te las dio?- dijo desojando las flores con furia y aventándolos al suelo.

Ella no respondió, solo sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir de las mejillas con dolor, mientras recibía un par de golpes e intentando proteger su rostro.

-Fue Bardock, ¿verdad?- gruñendo- Eres una fácil.

-Padre yo no…

-Veras Gine- haciendo que ella volteara- Como ya tienes catorce años y yo debo mucho dinero, mañana planeo vender tu virgnidad al rey Vegeta.

El rostro de la chica se petrifico, su propio padre era perverso y con mucha dificultad se levanto del suelo, subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto mientras sus ojos eran invadidos por las lágrimas, mientras unos toques en la ventana interrumpieron sus pensamientos "Bardock" y miro la figura de su amado frente a ella.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Gine con el cuerpo magullado se acerco a la ventana con timidez, la abrió y el sayaijin acerco su mano al rostro golpeado de la chica.

-Maldito- dijo jalándola para consolarla.

-Bardock, podemos ir a tu casa- lo miro asustada.

-Por supuesto, Gine- sonriéndole- Mañana partiremos al planeta Zerai y nos acompañaras.

La acomodo en sus brazos, ella lucia bastante frágil, allí pudo observar los golpes y mientras Gine se apretaba a el para consolarse. Pasaron unos minutos en los que el llego volando a su casa, abrió la puerta y la deposito en la cama y odiaba verla así tan débil. Bardock se sentó junto a ella para escuchar la voz de la chica, pero el silencio era evidente y pero ella se armo de valor.

-Bardock- dijo con temor- Hoy será nuestro ultimo día juntos, porque yo- apretando las manos- Mi padre me venderá al rey Vegeta.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- rabiando – El no puede hacerlo, tu eres mía.

-Lo sé, capitán- decía decepcionada.

-Gine, no digas eso- negando con la cabeza- No sabes lo que te espera, serás una esclava y te tomaran todos los días …

-Bardock, debo entregarle la virginidad al rey Vegeta-llorando.

-No lo harás, Gine.

Por unos minutos pensó en su madre, en aquellos soldados profanando su cuerpo luego de pasar la noche con el rey y sus ojos inocentes ser corrompidos por esa escena. Sabia que el rey Vegeta exigía pasar todos los días con chicas vírgenes solo por diversión y una saiyajin tan frágil no soportaría una noche con el.

El pelinegro tomo valor, tomo los labios de la chica besándola torpemente al principio, el vivía para ella y el aunque no era virgen sabia que debía tratarla como una mujer especial. Las manos del capitán comenzaron a tocar con delicadeza aquel frágil cuerpo, en su mente sabia que no era solo por instinto porque la amaba.

El cuerpo de Gine sus caderas y sus senos no se habían desarrollado, tenia apenas catorce años y aunque las mujeres saiyajin ya a esa edad ya se habían reproducido. Ella era una niña inocente, comparada con las mujeres con las que se había apareado y debía el ser el único que le enseñaría esa pasión.

El desnudo el cuerpo de ella y luego se desnudo, mientras arrojaba sus ropajes en el suelo. Mientras Gine aun seguía con la cabeza revuelta mientras su cuerpo era aplastado por el de Bardock. Ella aun estaba llorando y mientras su cuerpo comenzó a responder a las caricias de Bardock.

-Gine- dijo el sayaijin sin esconder su erección.

\- Agh, Bardock- grito ella y se sonrojo al ver la excitación de su capitán, pero fue callada por un beso.

Poco a poco el joven comenzó a devorar los pezones de la chica, provocando en ella gemidos de placer y ella cubrir su cara con ambas manos. La saiyajin comenzó a tocar dulcemente el pecho del capitán y excitación comienzo a crecer.

En ese momento no existía nadie más que el y ella, mientras la mano del chico introducía sus dedos en el interior de la chica quien comenzó a soltar unos gemidos inundando la habitación, mientras Bardock trataba de controlar sus instintos salvajes de poseerla.

Cuando la vagina de la chica comenzó a contraerse ante sus dedos, el se preparo colocándose entre sus piernas y de una sola embestida penetrándola, a lo que la chica correspondió con un grito que inundo toda la habitación.

Poco a poco las dulces caricias de el terminaron, había sido dominado por su instinto salvaje moviéndose salvajemente en su interior y deleitándose por el estrecho interior de la chica. Pose tras pose, el se éxito como nunca y la chica trato de aguantar el dolor comenzando a experimentar el placer, pasaron las horas hasta que Bardock dio la ultima estocada y se derramara en el interior llenando el interior de ella, mientras ambos agotados se desvanecieron siendo vencidos por el sueño,

XXX

Al día siguiente Bardock despertó con un ruido de su scooter, Toma le había llamado para informarle que se marcharían pronto y el levanto a su compañera con un tierno beso en la frente. Gine abrió los ojos aun sonrojada sintiendo aun su interior lleno de la escencia de Bardock y ambos se levantaron sin dirigirse a desvestirse y dirigirse a la nave del chico.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron a los compañeros de la nave, mientras Fasha la soldado acompañante de Bardock veía con rabia a la joven. El capitán indico que Gine se encargaría de preparar los alimentos y los acompañaría en la misión.

Este escuadrón ya había conquistado varios planetas, como era costumbre todos salían a pelear en excepción de la chica ella los esperaba siempre en la nave y a nadie parecía extrañarles puesto que sabían que la pelinegra no era buena luchadora.

-Vaya que fácil fue exterminarlos- decían los guerreros a su capitán.

-Por supuesto, soldados- sonriéndole- Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, deberíamos de volver a la nave a comer algo.

-Vamos- dijeron a coro.

Dejando los cadáveres mutilados de los habitantes del planeta, fueron subiendo a la nave, la chica ya había dejado ya los platos para que ellos tomaran los alimentos con emoción comenzaron a devorar los platos, excepto Bardock.

XXX

En ese momento la joven y frágil pelinegra continuaba limpiando la cocina, era costumbre que ella comiera al finalizar sus compañeros, eso molestaba al Saiyajin líder pues sentía que ella actuaba más de sirvienta que de otra cosa, sin probar bocado se dirigió a la cocina. Observo a la chica batallaba con una olla gigante, quitándole los restos de comida, sin percatarse de la presencia de él ya que no tenía un scooter y era demasiada confiada sabiendo que gracias a su capitán nadie se atrevería aprovecharse de ella.

-Gine, no vas a comer con nosotros- decía Bardock molesto.

-Disculpa, Bardock- suspiro la chica mientras terminaba de limpiar la olla y la secaba- No te molestes iré después de terminar.

-No, señorita- negando con la cabeza- No eres una sirvienta y no eres obligada a servirnos de esta forma.

-Bardock, perdona- mientras era cayada por los labios de él.

-Eres mia, Gine- decía el- Debes aceptarlo.

La joven pareja de Saiyajin continuaba el beso, cada vez mas profundo.

Todos en la nave sabían de ello que la cocinera y el capitán se apareaban, por ende debían de respetar la integridad de la futura "señora" del líder del ejército de Bardock. Pero solamente entre Bardock y Gine el sentimiento era amor.

Termino el beso, al sentirla falta de aire, decidió acompañarla a comer mientras una sonrisa se posaba en los labios de Gine, en ese tiempo Bardock seguía asustado acerca de la presencia del ladrón espacial Frezzer desconfiaba de el y también del rey Vegeta. Luego de terminar de lavar los platos, decidieron caminar a donde estaban sus compañeros y los vieron preocupados, el estaba nervioso acerca de lo que dirían sus hombres.

-Señor Bardock- decía el soldado Toma- Ocurrió una desgracia…La reina acaba de morir.

-¿Qué demonios?- decía el soldado petrificado.

-El tal Frezzer y sus soldados- dijo el soldado- La asesinaron por ser débil y el rey solo tuvo que mirar como mataban a su esposa, hasta que harto la lagartija la hizo estallar.

Bardock sabia que el rey no era oponente para ese terrorista, todos sintieron un baldazo de agua fría cayendo su la cabeza, sabían que el rey Vegeta amaba a su esposa aunque tenia orgias con jóvenes vírgenes nunca había asesinado a una mujer.

El joven capitán horrorizado observo sus compañera, sabia que no seria vulnerable teniendo a su pareja y pero su prometida era una joven ingenua e inocente. Su raza, los Saiyajin eran seres salvajes, viajaban conquistando planetas seduciendo y procreando críos con mujeres, el era de los pocos que pensaba que las mujeres no solo eran usadas con fines de reproducción, sino eran seres que querían ser amadas y tratadas con delicadeza.

-¿Bardock? – decía tímida Fasha- No debemos preocuparnos, somos soldados entrenados y no hay ninguna de nosotras que sea virgen.

-Nadie lastimara a nuestras hembras, jefe- sonreía seguro.

-Es verdad- el volteo a verlos-Necesito dar un paseo a solas con Gine.

El comentario asusto a la Saiyajin mas joven, quien tímidamente miro a Bardock.

Ellos solo sabían que lo habían hecho por primera vez el día anterior, mientras sus compañeros creían que el y ella habían tenido relaciones siendo niños pues era costumbre procrear hijos desde muy jóvenes y esa era la razón por la cual seguían juntos, tal vez por el compromiso de sus padres.

La pareja dio un paseo por la nave dirigiéndose a la salida, el caminaba tras ella observando las estrechas caderas ocultas por aquella armadura y mientras la cola de Gine se movía de un lado a otro.

Salieron de la nave volando, el dirigió a su compañera a un lugar que había visto era una especie de oasis había una hermosa vegetación, unas extrañas flores y una bella laguna adornaban el lugar. Con inocencia y recordando su infancia la esbelta cocinera comenzó a despojarse de sus ropajes, mientras era observada por primera vez en forma lujuriosa por su capitán quien la siguió imitando la acción de ella.

Esta acción perturbo a Bardock. quien respondió desnudándose y se coloco tras de ella.

-Gine- dijo el sayaijin sin esconder su erección.

\- Agh, Bardock- grito ella y se sonrojo al ver la excitación de su capitán, pero fue callada por un beso.

Los jóvenes se entregaron con aquel beso, poco a poco el joven mientras con sus manos expertas Bardock tocaba el estrecho interior de Gine, ella provocaba unos intensos gemidos que hacían excitarle. Con agilidad comenzó a estimulaba el clítoris con su cola mientras introducía su pene en la vagina y observaba los ojos de la chica se nublaron del placer mientras respondía a sus movimientos. De repente el se detuvo y la chica lo observo dudosa.

-Vamos, Gine- mientras la embestía- Dilo.

-Por favor, Capitan… Deme más profundo.

-Por supuesto, querida.

El sonrió mientras su cuerpo comenzó a moverse con mas dureza, mientras ambos cuerpos se movían intensamente y los gemidos que cesaron hasta que el se derramo en la vagina de la castaña.

Esos momentos olvidaron que esos ruidos eran escuchados por los compañeros de la nave. Todos se voltearon a ver asombrados y mientras Fasha miraba asqueada.

-Maldita, mocosa….


End file.
